Yumi's Halloween
by slayer0109
Summary: The days leading to Yoshino's Halloween party which everyone is excited about. Except Yumi, who seems depressed lately.


**A/N: **Hey! I just wanted to get this short one out there, it is supposed to be a little bit about Halloween, but the halloweeny part is kinda small and not really the point of the story... Long story short, I may have another one coming out soon, but if not here it is! I rated this M just to be safe. I don't go into crazy detail whatsoever, but I am a terrible judge at the ratings and don't want to under rate something.

* * *

"Yumi-san! Here, this is for you, be sure to dress up in a costume." Yoshino said eagerly as she handed Fukuzawa Yumi an envelope with her name written on it.

"T-thanks." Yumi said with a slight sigh even though she smiled at Yoshino who was digging in her bag for the next card.

"Onee-sama, is everything alright? You have seemed a little out of it the past few days." Touko asked as Yumi turned to her with the same fake smile she had been wearing all day.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern Touko-chan. Don't worry about me though everything is fine." Yumi reassured the younger girl who was better known as her Petite Soeur. Touko had met Yumi through her cousin, Ogasawara Sachiko and had at first been a little awkward around Yumi, but eventually warmed up. Some would argue that her almost odd change of heart was due to the fact that Ogasawara Sachiko just happened to be her Onee-sama's lover.

Fukuzawa Yumi and Ogasawara Sachiko were a couple and had been for awhile. Touko had become much closer with Yumi since then and it was only by being around her that she realized she would gladly accept Yumi as her Onee-sama. She would never interfere with her cousin and Yumi's relationship though, instead being Yumi's Petite Soeur was more of a sign of their friendship and a way for Touko to not only be around Sachiko and Yumi, but stick up for them.

Like the night that Sachiko and Yumi stood up to Sachiko's father and declared their love for one another. Touko had been there, even if she was silent and watching from what she considered the side lines, she was ready to step in and help her Onee-sama and cousin, because she knew the love the two shared was something special. Admittedly, she also knew how far Sachiko was willing to go to be with Yumi, not even her father would be able to stop her.

That was all in the past now though, things had worked out and Yumi was not only accepted, she was now considered part of the Ogasawara family. Especially since she had something that no other person had. It was a sign of her and Sachiko's ever lasting love in the form of a ring she proudly wore at all times.

Though Yumi was still two months from graduating high school, she was already engaged and happier than anyone had ever seen her. This of course was big news at the school, because Sachiko had proposed during her final speech as Rosa Chinesis. Her final act was to bestow Yumi, her lover, the title she had held for the final year of her high school life. Along with that though she shocked not only Yumi, but everyone who witnessed the ceremony. She had given Yumi a hug and right before everyone's eyes, she had gone down on one knee and nervously pulled out a small black box that would bring Yumi to tears of joy. It was the best day of both of their lives thus far, but lately Yumi had been out of it and the rest of the girls could tell.

The reason to Yumi's almost lost expression's and day dreams were obvious to some, but a mystery to most. Touko for instance was one who knew the reason to Yumi's sadness, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Sachiko was gone and Yumi was left alone.

Sachiko wasn't dead, though Yumi's reaction made it seem like she was. The raven haired girl was just on a trip with her mother to see some distant relatives for two weeks and as much as they both wanted Yumi to go with, she couldn't. She just had too many exams upcoming to miss any classes. Unfortunately though, the exams were only on the first week that Sachiko was gone and aside from the short phone calls she got from her lover, she hadn't seen or talked to her much for almost two weeks.

Yumi never thought her heart could depend on somebody as much as it did Sachiko. It wasn't until the older girl left that Yumi realized what it was like to not have her around. She missed the random visits from her fiancee, but most of all, she missed being able to be in her arms. She missed how Sachiko would come over and talk with her while they laid in Yumi's bed and cuddled close with one another. She missed the way Sachiko would whisper _'I love you' _ in her ear. Admittedly, she missed everything about not having her around.

Tonight would be no different, though. She would eventually try and fall asleep alone, wondering what Sachiko was thinking of and wake up again, alone. Her friends weren't the only ones to notice though. Yumi's parents and brother had also noticed her almost depressed mood. They all knew what she needed though and were reminded of what it was every night when the phone would ring at 7:30 PM on the dot and Yumi would come running.

"Yumi, telephone." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she heard quick footsteps approaching the stairs. Once Yumi came into sight she held out the phone with a smile. "I think somebody misses, you."

Yumi blushed slightly as she took the phone and waited for her mom to disappear into the kitchen before putting it up to her ear.

"Yumi, is that you?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled.

"Yes, Sachiko, it's me." Yumi replied softly as she felt her heart swell. Just hearing her fiancee's voice was soothing to her ears.

"I miss you, Yumi. I wish you could have come with." Sachiko continued as she laid back on her bed. Her mother knew not to interrupt her around this time, she had caught on quickly to Sachiko retreating to her bedroom for an hour or so every night around this time. She had decided to check up on her one night to see what she was up to, but once she saw the phone in her hand and a bright smile on her face, she knew it was no one other than Yumi.

"I miss you too, when will you be back?" Yumi asked as Sachiko chuckled quietly to herself.

"Touko-chan told me. . . She said you have been so depressed since I left." Sachiko replied as Yumi put her head down in embarrassment.

"Have I really been that obvious?" Yumi questioned to herself as she thought about everyone trying to cheer her up lately.

"It seems you can't live without me." Sachiko said a moment later with a smile on her face, she loved the fact that Yumi missed her. At the same time though, she had been the same way. Her mother had noticed it even through her seemingly perfect posture and attitude. She knew deep down inside Sachiko longed to be with Yumi.

Yumi sighed a moment later before asking her question again. "When will you be back home, Sachiko?"

Sachiko let out a sigh this time, which Yumi knew wasn't good. "It seems I won't be home until after Halloween." Sachiko said as Yumi took a deep breath.

"So, you can't make it to Yoshino-sans Halloween party?" Yumi asked as she looked at the card she had received earlier.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. My mother didn't know about it until after the plane tickets were bought." Sachiko explained. She really did hate to tell Yumi this, because she knew it broke the younger girls heart.

"I-It can't be helped then." Yumi said sadly, which Sachiko felt her heart sink at.

"Yumi, cheer up. I will be home shortly after Halloween. I even got you a present." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled. Sachiko was always thinking of her first, but anyone who knew them would argue they always thought only of each other.

"What is it?" Yumi asked curiously as Sachiko laughed a little playfully.

"You will just have to wait and find out my little, Yumi." Sachiko replied as the door in her room opened and her mother appeared. "Yumi, I'm sorry, I have to get going. I'll call you tomorrow just like normal alright?"

Yumi sighed as she looked up the clock, it had indeed been about an hour. "Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow. . . I love you, Sachiko."

Sachiko smiled as her mother watched her with a raised eyebrow. "I love you too, Yumi." She replied before hanging up the phone and facing her mother.

"I don't know what you would do without her." Ogasawara Sayako, Sachiko's mother said. "Honestly, I think you would wither up and die without her in your life."

Sachiko could only blush shyly as she looked back to the phone. "I don't know about dying...but I realize now that I depend on her."

Sayako smiled as she went over and put her hands on Sachiko shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze. "I'm sure she would say the same about you, Sachiko. You two really are the perfect match for one another and soon enough you will take her as yours."

Sachiko smiled as she thought about the approaching wedding. "Once, she graduates, life certainly will be different."

"Yes, it will be. The upcoming wedding before you both start another year at the university. The house you two will be moving into. It's an exciting time in your life, Sachiko." Sayako continued as Sachiko's smile grew bigger.

"Thank you, mom." Sachiko said as Sayako raised an eyebrow curiously. "Thank you for everything. If you wouldn't have accepted Yumi, I honestly don't know what I would have done."

Sayako could only smile in response. "How could we not accept her. Don't think we didn't notice how incredibly happy you were once she became your Petite Soeur."

"Girlfriend, actually." Sachiko admitted as Sayako raised an eyebrow. "She was only my Petite Soeur for a short time before becoming my girlfriend."

Sayako chuckled. "And now she will soon be your wife." She said as she glanced down at the clock. "We should go downstairs though. They are putting in a movie before bed."

Sachiko smiled as she finally set the phone down on the charger. "I'll be down in a minute." Sachiko said as Sayako bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment before leaving her daughter by herself yet again. All this talk about Yumi was driving her crazy and she just needed a minute alone to calm herself. Though, she knew this was a little risky. The older girl had been longing for Yumi's touch and with that came a lot of fantasies that she tried hard to keep under control.

Thankfully, like all the other times, she was able to restrain herself from doing something highly unladylike with Yumi on her mind. She knew though if her younger fiancee had been their, there would be no question. Sachiko would make love to Yumi like she never had before, after all this was the longest they had been separated.

**-x-**

Yumi sighed as she pressed the end button on the phone and set it on the charger, she was already pretty miserable about not having Sachiko around and now she wouldn't be their for the Halloween party. It was enough to throw Yumi right back into her depressed state, though she would try hard to keep a smile on her face. Not that it was hard to do after speaking with her fiancee.

"It looks to me, like you were just speaking to the luckiest lady in the world." Mr. Fukuzawa said as he walked into the hallway where Yumi had been talking with Sachiko.

Yumi could only blush to her fathers response. He had been a little on the edge about her relationship with Sachiko at first, but Yumi soon found out that it was just a front until he really understood the depth of their love. Once he realized Sachiko and Yumi were serious about each other, he had completely changed his attitude from the rather unnaccepting father back to the one she grew up with and loved.

Of course he had talked with Sachiko on the matter of their engagement before it happened. Sachiko had found it necessary to ask for her father's permission, which he gladly gave. Once, they were destined to be married, he would talk to both of them together and apologize for his rude behavior that he had shown them over the past few months.

That was in the past though and Yumi and Sachiko were just happy to find out that he accepted them. He truly was back to normal and Yumi knew it by the constant teasing he gave her about Sachiko. Her whole family knew how easily embarrassed she was, especially about her fiancee and all of them had taken their turns to embarrass her more than once, though it was never anything bothersome or rude.

"I don't know about luckiest, but definitely the prettiest." Yumi replied as she tried to stand her ground against her fathers light teasing.

Mr. Fukuzawa could only chuckle as he came over and gave Yumi a hug. "Well, if she is marrying my daughter, then she is the luckiest in the world. . . She is only more lucky that my daughter finds her to be the most beautiful person in the world."

Yumi smiled as she hugged her dad back, she could tell he was trying to cheer her up and was thankful yet again that she had her family's full support.

"Thank you dad. You don't know how much that means to me." Yumi replied as they both pulled away from the hug.

"Just be sure to tell her that when you see her next. If you have something to look forward to, then it should go by in a flash." Mr. Fukuzawa explained. "Now, if you will excuse me, the game is on in the other room. . ." He trailed off as Yumi rolled her eyes and smiled before shooing him towards the living room.

"Mom, I'm going to bed." Yumi called out as she started up the stairs towards her room.

"Good night." Her mother and father called out from their respective rooms.

Yumi really wasn't that tired, in fact she had something else in mind as she approached her bedroom. It was something no one knew about and she was quite embarrassed about, but she loved it and always did it when she thought of Sachiko.

Tonight would be no different. She just couldn't help holding her fiancee's clothes tight against her body as she laid in bed. It comforted Yumi beyond belief, which she found odd, but holding her clothes was almost like hugging her herself and Yumi often wondered if Sachiko could maybe feel her overwhelming love from hugging these clothes. It was something that seemed to fit better in a fairytale, but it was also part of the reason Yumi was embarrassed.

Especially, tonight when her brother would barge in without bothering to knock first. Yumi froze as she lifted her head from Sachiko's shirt and looked at her brother wide eyed. They could both instantly feel the awkward tension in the room as Yuuki quickly went over and grabbed his calculator that Yumi had borrowed for homework earlier.

"Your secret is safe with me." Yuuki finally said before closing the door and leaving. He knew his sister and Sachiko to be very close, he had only been separated by a thin wall between their rooms after all. He never expected to see this, though he could only imagine it was a way for Yumi to feel as though Sachiko was with her.

Yumi could only stare at the closed door as her heart raced, this was almost as embarrassing as the time he walked in on her with her hand in Sachiko's pants. Ever since that day they had locked the door when together, but Yumi couldn't at night. Her mother would usually come in and grab clothes to wash while she slept and she knew if she locked the door she would have some explaining to do.

She had already caught on to the fact that Yuuki could hear her every now and again through the wall when she was ravished by Sachiko or when she had brought Sachiko to the highest peaks of pleasure. It wasn't long after they found out about Yuuki being able to hear them that they would keep their deepest desires to themselves. Sachiko's house was a different story though. Her house was big and so was her room. Yumi had screamed her lovers name more than once their, but it was never once mentioned by anyone in the house.

Of course the few maids that had heard it would keep silent about it. It was no secret anymore that Sachiko and Yumi were a regular couple, who engaged in everything a regular couple would, sometimes more often then others.

* * *

**-X-X-**

It was a few days later and like the nights before she had talked with Sachiko on the phone, but tonight would be different. It was the night of Yoshino's Halloween party, which was mainly just a fun gathering at the Rose Mansion, where the Yamayurikai and the students could interact with one another. It was part of an event that Yoshino had thought up as a way to get involved with the rest of the student body, even if she and Yumi would be leaving the school shortly after. It was almost a last minute goodbye for the third year Yamayurikai members and like Youko had once wanted, Yoshino wanted the Rose Mansion to be full of students before she left.

That in mind, the Halloween party which graduated Lillian students were invited to was to take place at the Rose Mansion and on the school grounds. It had taken awhile to get it passed with the school, but once it had, the even quickly gained attention and soon it became something that everyone was looking forward to and would help to make the best event they could.

Though it wasn't required, Yoshino had wanted all the Yamayurikai members to wear a costume. It was Halloween after all and most of the other girls would be. Yumi, wasn't the best at picking costumes though and had wondered if she should even bother dressing up. Then again, she knew it may look bad on the Yamayurikai and the rose family if she didn't.

The costume she had chosen was something that Touko had helped her pick out, because she thought it was cute, but Yumi felt awkward wearing it. The costume that had been picked out was a red dress with black layers on it that fit Yumi's body perfectly. The dress didn't hang down to the floor though, in fact it only went a little way past her knees and the bottom wasn't very big, it like the rest of the dress had a slim look to it. The final touch was a plastic masqurade mask that covered most of Yumi's face. It was also red with black design etched into it and half a bunch of red and black pieces of silky cloth hanging from the left side.

Needless to say, Yumi had thought it a little inappropriate for the school, but when she got there she was delighted to see that most were wearing costumes and her's wasn't so bad after all.

"Onee-sama, you look amazing." Touko said as she approached Yumi from the crowd of girls. She had never seen Yumi's hair in a bun held by chopsticks before. The hairdo along with her costume truly made Yumi a woman to be desired.

"T-thank you, Touko-chan. You look good also." Yumi said as Touko smiled, she had come as a doctor which she hoped to be in the future.

"Come on, Onee-sama. I'll bring you to Yoshino. The rest of the girls have been dying to see what you look like and you are already late, you had everyone worried." Touko said as she took Yumi's hand and drug her through the crowd towards her friends.

The event had been a big success and the Rose Mansion was filled with girls in all sorts of costumes. Yumi could see witches, monsters, and a variety of cute things like the various animals. Some girls had their faces painted and some girl's were wearing masks, either way the atmosphere was lite and everyone was having fun playing the various games and enjoying the food that was served by the school on this particular day.

"Wow, is that really Yumi-chan?" Youko asked as Touko approached with Yumi in hand.

"You look amazing Yumi-san." Shimako added as Youko smiled.

"Sachiko, certainly is a lucky woman to be marrying such a beautiful girl." Youko continued as Yumi smiled.

"It's a shame she isn't here." Yumi said with a small sigh which all the girls noticed.

"Don't worry, Yumi-chan. She will be back tomorrow, you can show her your costume then, right?" Rei asked as Yumi blushed, though the mask covered this from her friends eyes.

"I-Isn't that kind of awkward." Yumi asked as she thought about dressing up in her Halloween costume so Sachiko could see her.

Sei chuckled as she finally spoke up. "I don't know, Yumi. Is it odd? None of know what types of things you and Sachiko do behind closed doors."

Yumi just shook her head as a loud sigh escaped her mouth. "It's nothing as crazy as you seem to think, Sei-sama." Yumi said as Sei smiled.

"Your telling me Sachiko doesn't take care of her soon to be wife?" Sei asked as Touko stepped in.

"I think that is for Onee-sama and Sachiko-sama to know and no one else." Touko said as Sei put her hands up in surrender.

"Thank you, Touko-chan." Yumi said before turning back to the rest of the girls. "Speaking of Sachiko, she told me to tell everyone hi. She really wished she could be here."

"Probably not as much as you wish she was here." Youko said with a smile as a group of girls approached Yumi.

"Rosa Chinesis, congratulations. We heard about your engagement to Sachiko-sama." A group of first year students said as Yumi smiled and bowed her head to them.

"Thank you. We are both looking forward to the wedding." She went on to explain as the girls smiled and left her to talk with the rest of the Yamayurikai again.

"It seems word has spread, even the first years who hadn't witnessed the proposal know about it." Rei said as she watched the girls walk away.

Yumi could only sigh as she thought about Sachiko. Everyone had been reminding her of her fiancee and she wanted nothing more than this day to be over with so she could see the love of her life.

Touko could see the depressed look coming back to her as she looked up to Youko who just simply smiled and nodded as Touko put a hand on Yumi's shoulder to get her attention. "Onee-sama, why don't you go get something to drink, it might help ease your mind." Touko explained as Yumi lifted her head with a smile.

"You're right, it may help. I'll be right back, does anyone else want something to drink?" Yumi asked as some of the girls lifted their drinks and the others shook their heads.

Yumi turned and started making her way through the crowd as she approached the punch bowl. She wouldn't make it all the way though before being stopped by another group of excited looking girls.

"Rosa Chinesis, can we see your ring?" One of the girls asked as Yumi happily lifted her hand and showed the girls the ring that Sachiko had placed on her finger almost a year ago. The girls faces, lit up as they inspected it, the small piece of jewelry that signified Yumi's undying love to her partner.

"Wow, you really are getting married." The girl said a moment later as Yumi smiled.

"Yes, I really am." Yumi replied as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind and she saw the surprised look in the girls faces.

"That ring is really beautiful. . . It's almost as beautiful as the one who is wearing it." The voice said softly in Yumi's ear as she felt her heart jump and her eyes go wide. It only took a moment for Yumi to turn around and be face to face with the woman of her dreams, the one she would soon call her wife. It was none other than Sachiko.

"S-Sachiko. . ." Yumi said in astonishment to be seeing her here.

"I missed you, Yumi." Sachiko said looking into Yumi's eyes, those eyes that she had missed so much while visiting her relatives.

Yumi didn't have any words to say, the only thing she could even think to do was lift her mask and wrap her arms around Sachiko's neck dragging her into a warm loving kiss, which the three girls she had been talking to smiled at before leaving the two alone. They weren't the only ones that had witnessed the kiss though, in fact it had caught quite some attention in the crowd. Yumi didn't care though, she hadn't seen her lover for almost two full weeks and kissing her just felt so right.

"I thought, you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Yumi asked after the somewhat long kiss.

Sachiko grinned as she held Yumi's waist with the younger girl's arms still wrapped around her. "I couldn't wait another day." Sachiko replied as Yumi smiled. "You look amazing, Yumi." Sachiko said a moment later as she finally got to look her fiancee over from head to toe. This costume she was was wearing would make anyone take a second look at her, but for Sachiko it had not only attracted her, it had drove her already pent up desires to burst and send a shiver through her body.

"Yumi, how long do you want to stay tonight?" Sachiko asked curiously. Admittedly, she had more intimate plans in mind.

Yumi sighed as she looked back towards the Yamayurikai, who were all talking with one another along with other students. "I haven't been here very long, but there isn't a time requirement for us to be here either. Honestly, I just want to get this costume off." Yumi explained as Sachiko grinned and leaned close to her ear.

"I really want to get that costume off also. I have a present for you. . ." Sachiko whispered as Yumi's cheeks turned bright red.

Even though she was embarrassed thoroughly, she didn't have to think twice about her answer. "I think we should go now, then." Yumi said as Sachiko smiled and took Yumi's hand in her own before leading her through the crowd.

* * *

**-X-X-**

"S-Sachikoo. . ." Yumi breathed as the older girl assaulted her neck with her lips. The sensation that was coursing through Yumi's body was almost numbing. It had only been two weeks, but Sachiko had never felt so good.

Sachiko could only smile as she continued her kisses on Yumi's neck as her hands explored the back of Yumi's thighs as she hovered of her. Both girls had been at their limit, but thankfully in the confines of Sachiko's room they wouldn't have to hold back. Which Sachiko took advantage of right away by sliding her hand up under Yumi's dress and following her inner thigh until she could feel the most intimate of places below the lacy fabric that acted as a barrier to Sachiko's fingers.

It didn't take long though for that barrier to fall and when it did, Yumi would be completely lost for the rest of the night. It wouldn't take long for Sachiko to fall prey to the same fate as her fiancee, though she knew these pleasurably invading fingers were only just the start of what would be one of the most passionate nights the two had ever shared with one another.

Hours had passed since they began their rampant love making and now that they were both spent and tangled with each other in the bed sheets, Yumi could finally ask something that had been on her mind the whole time. "Sachiko. . . How did you know it was me?" Yumi asked as she wondered how Sachiko had known it was her even from behind.

Sachiko smiled as she brushed a stray hair out of Yumi's face and gave her another loving kiss. "I thought, I told you Yumi. I would always be able to find you. It's just proof that we are meant for one another." Sachiko explained as Yumi smiled.

"I love you, Sachiko."

"I love you too, Yumi."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed that story! It was short and hopefully sweet. As you can tell there is some things in this story that were mentioned like the proposal, Yumi moving in with Sachiko, a wedding... I am glad to say that these are actually all short stories I want to and plan on getting to. The proposal may be different though in the actual story. This one isn't supposed to be related to the others, but it doesn't mean I can't hint at things :). It Started In Her Dreams is being worked on. I just needed a days break to regain my senses and get this one out of my system. That being said, out of the next 9 days I work 8 so hopefully updates will stay steady.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story! I really love doing little ones like this. Though I like them to be more 10-15k words. The Surprise is a good example :).


End file.
